As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art bicycle handlebar 1 is provided with a brake lever 2 fastened therewith. When a bicyclist is riding the bicycle, his or her hands hold the handlebar 1 such that one or two fingers remain in contact with the brake lever 2 so as to be ready to apply the brake whenever it is necessary. However, it is often inconvenient to hold the handlebar 1 and the brake lever 2, especially for those who have small hands.